


«Драконы» в «Черном замке»

by Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Дела у "Черного замка" идут не очень хорошо — клиентов мало, выручки почти нет, еще и кредит надо выплачивать. Но тут в город приезжает мировая знаменитость, и ее выступление в баре может существенно улучшить положение. Однако, задача это непростая и требует особого подхода.





	

Давос проверил телефон, только зайдя в дом. Зря, Станнис ждал его в «Черном замке», и теперь предстояло тащиться обратно через полгорода. Впрочем, прочти он сообщение в офисе, крюк получился бы не намного меньше. В последнее время Станнис предпочитал именно это заведение. Ничего удивительного, учитывая, что открыто оно было на его деньги. Не то чтобы Давосу не нравился «Черный замок», по сравнению, например, с «Королевской гаванью» там было спокойней, уютней, да и цены на порядок ниже, а при одном только упоминании «Гостьи из Асшая», некоторое время облюбованной Станнисом, у Давоса начинался нервный тик. К счастью, Станнис быстро остыл и к огненной экзотике, и к хозяйке заведения и перебрался в «Черный замок». Давос с тоской вспоминал «Каменных драконов» — маленький бар по соседству, где можно было сидеть полночи, а потом за пять минут дойти до дома пешком. Но хозяин бар продал, а новый собирался то ли сносить здание, то ли перестраивать его, но так или иначе, пришлось подыскивать другое место. Удивительно, но при всей своей нелюдимости, граничащей с социофобией, Станнис не любил проводить вечера дома. В те дни, когда он не засиживался допоздна в офисе или не продолжал работать дома, он непременно отправлялся в бар. Еще более странным было то, что там он почти не пил — сидел с одной порцией где-нибудь в углу и разглядывал толпу, ну или собственный бокал, если толпы не было — а в «Черном замке» ее почти никогда не было. Станнис не настаивал, чтобы Давос его сопровождал, но тот чувствовал, что Станнису нравится проводить время вместе. 

Давос заглушил мотор и глянул на вывеску — изогнутая неоновая трубка напоминала скорее кардиограмму, нежели очертания замка. Давос вздохнул. Кроме не слишком удачного расположения, у бара было еще несколько минусов. Во-первых, атмосфера. Давос не мог точно сказать, что именно создает эту мрачную атмосферу — интерьер в черных тонах или клиенты, но каждый раз заходя внутрь, он словно оказывался в суровом средневековом замке и поражался, как точно было подобрано название. На самом деле ничего подобного не планировалось, никаких концепций, стилей и прочих дизайнерских решений. Просто ребятам очень удачно подвернулась мебель в отличном состоянии и по отличной цене. А то, что она была черного цвета — мелочи, сэкономленных денег как раз хватило на отделку помещения, и бар благополучно открылся. Джон пытался как-то разбавить черный цвет картинами в белых тонах — хорошо, когда твоя девушка — начинающий художник — но если бы Давоса спросили, он бы сказал, что снежные пейзажи не очень-то добавляют уюта. Однако деньги, на которые был открыт бар, принадлежали не Давосу, а Станнис лишь пожал плечами. 

Давос вошел. Занято было едва ли половина столиков, но клиенты все же имелись, а это уже хорошо. На сцене одинокий саксофонист тянул заунывную мелодию. Еще один момент, навевавший на Давоса тоску. Он бы предпочел музыкальный автомат, но Джон считал, что живая музыка, во-первых, лучше, во-вторых, больше нравится клиентам. Поэтому в баре мог выступить любой желающий. Давос помнил и исполнителей-одиночек, и панк-рок группы, и джаз-блюз бэнды, и даже парочку рэп коллективов. Когда не удавалось найти кого-то профессионального — насколько вообще может быть профессиональной группа, собранная в гараже, — играло караоке. Впрочем, на памяти Давоса посетители ни разу не пели, выступали в основном подружки ребят и кое-кто из самих работников, к счастью, все со слухом и голосом. Пожалуй, они нравились Давосу больше, чем местные панки. 

Станнис ждал его на своем любимом месте с неизменным бокалом виски в руках и был мрачнее тучи. Впрочем, если бы Станнис пел и смеялся — надо было бы вызывать врачей. 

— Вам, как обычно, мистер Сиворт? — приветливо крикнул бармен. 

Давос неопределенно махнул рукой и сел за столик Станниса. 

— Привет.

Тот только неопределенно хмыкнул и сделал глоток. Сегодня он пил по-настоящему. Давос уже знал об очередном провале очередного проекта Станниса. С тех пор как Роберт ушел с поста директора, Станнис не оставлял попыток занять его место, прикладывая все возможные силы и средства, будто речь шла не о должности в провинциальной компании, а о мировом господстве. Впрочем, и эти титанические труды не только не приносили результата, но и изматывали Станниса, не говоря уже о каком-то удовольствие от работы. На предложения Давоса последовать примеру братьев, бросить все и заняться чем-то действительно интересным — например, помочь Джону управлять баром, — Станнис лишь скрипел зубами и отвечал «я должен». 

Сегодня он выглядел раздавленным, Давосу хотелось крепко обнять его, прижать к груди и гладить по голове — это помогло бы, Давос точно знал, — но не на глазах же у бармена, официантов, хозяина бара, бухгалтера… Почему они все столпились у стойки и так странно смотрят в их сторону? 

— Станнис, что случилось?

— Жизнь, — тот явно отнес вопрос к себе, на парней он не обратил внимания. — Случилась жизнь. А еще — старший брат, его жена, ее отец. Я устал.

Последнюю фразу он произнес совсем тихо. Давос все-таки накрыл его ладонь своей и слегка сжал. Такое настроение настигало Станниса регулярно, и Давос знал несколько способов борьбы с ним. Возможно, в этот раз ему удастся уговорить Станниса оставить ненавистную работу. Или хотя бы взять отпуск.

***

— Ну не знаю.

Парни захихикали. Эта фраза стала коронной для Джона Сноу и самой распространенной темой для шуток. Однако же, Джон не был глупым человеком, и если он в чем-то сомневался — для этого были веские причины. Атлас снова взглянул на журнал в своих руках. Все причины отступили на задний план.

— Другой возможности просто не будет, Джон, — начал он. — Они только что записали альбом и готовятся к мировому турне. В следующий раз они окажутся в городе года через два, а кто знает, что к тому времени может произойти: группа распадется, бар закроется, случится зомби-апокалипсис. Надо пригласить их сейчас, и он, — Атлас кивнул в сторону Баратеона, — наша единственна возможность.

— Нууу… — протянул Джон. По его лицу стало понятно, что он в очередной раз хотел сказать «не знаю», но сдержался. — Все-таки он занимается бизнесом, а не музыкой. Неуверен, что у него есть знакомые в этой среде. Сэм?

— Атлас прав.

Атлас едва не закричал «аллилуйя».

— То есть, помнишь, как ты сомневался, когда мы искали деньги, но в итоге все получилось и у нас есть этот бар. И ничего же не случится, если мы попросим. В худшем случае, он просто откажет. 

— Признайся честно, ты тоже ее фанат, — усмехнулся Джон.

— Она хорошо поет, — Сэм слегка покраснел. — К тому же, если мы действительно получим такую звезду, это существенно улучшит наше финансовое положение, потому что сейчас…

— Уговорили, уговорили, — поспешно сказал Джон. Если Сэма вовремя не прервать, о «тяжелом финансовом положении» он может говорить часами. — Идем.

Наверное, со стороны это выглядело странно: работники бара в полном составе подходят к угловому столику, где мирно беседуют двое посетителей. Насколько мирно, трудно было сказать, Баратеон пил третью порцию и явно пребывал в плохом настроении. То есть в еще худшем, чем обычно. В любой другой ситуации, Атлас остерегся бы с ним говорить, но это в любой другой, а не когда на кону стояла Дейенерис Таргариен.

— А, Сноу, — Станнис Баратеон поднял голову и слегка отодвинулся от своего спутника. — Пришел выплатить долг?

— Нет, — ответил Джон. Атласа всегда восхищало его умение держаться с Баратеоном спокойно и уверенно. — И вероятно, мы задержим выплату в этом месяце. 

— Кто-то удивлен? — буркнул Баратеон. — Я — нет.

— Но мы придумали способ, как увеличить прибыль и соответственно быстрее выплатить вам долг. Вот.

Джон положил на столик раскрытый журнал. На развороте красовалась она — Дейенерис Таргариен — лидер группы «Дейенерис и драконы». Она представала в образе принцессы — распущенные белоснежные волосы украшала золотая корона, почти прозрачное лиловое платье подчеркивало необычный цвет глаз, за спиной прекрасной принцессы извергали пламя три дракона. Разумеется, драконы были нарисованные, а в глазах стояли цветные линзы, и даже насчет натурального цвета волос Атлас сомневался. Но как же красиво все было сделано. Как идеально созданный образ сочетался с песнями, что она пела. 

Станнис Баратеон хмыкнул, пролистал журнал и посмотрел на обложку. Не похоже, чтобы слова Джона его заинтересовали. Да он вообще не походил на человека, которому только что пообещали вернуть долг. Ладно, часть долга. Но Атлас на его месте слушал бы намного внимательнее.

— Решил, наконец, заняться рекламой, — поинтересовался Баратеон. — Правильно, только советую найти издание попроще. Вряд ли читатели _этого_ придут _сюда_. 

— Нет же, — Джон снова открыл журнал на нужной странице. — «Дейенерис и драконы». Это известная рок-группа. У них миллионы фанатов по всему миру. Как раз сейчас они в нашем городе и планируют дать концерт. Но место еще не определено. Если бы они выступили в «Черном замке» это не только принесло бы нам прибыль, но и сделало хорошую рекламу. 

— И…

— И вы же богатый, влиятельный человек. Если вы пригласите группу, то не только очень нам поможете, но и вернете свои деньги быстрее, чем рассчитывали. 

Станнис Баратеон молчал, разглядывая фото. Похоже, он видел его впервые. Ну как можно не знать о Дейенерис Таргариен? Хотя это ведь Станнис Баратеон. Сейчас он длинно и нудно начнет объяснять, что он всего лишь финансовый спонсор и не нанимался решать организационные вопросы за них, и вообще он солидный человек, и не занимается подобной ерундой. 

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо?! — в один голос переспросили все, кажется, даже мистер Сиворт. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Баратеон. — Я попробую пригласить этих «Драконов». Но, Сноу, _попробую_.

Джон кивнул, и парни отправились по своим делам, радостно обсуждая предстоящий концерт, как будто это был уже решенный вопрос.

***

Быть продюсером рок-звезды — дело непростое, это Тирион знал прекрасно, не один год проработал в этой сфере. Быть продюсером молодой звезды, которая и звездой то стала совсем недавно — утомительно вдвойне. Обычно приходится иметь дело с алкоголем, наркотиками, бывшими и настоящими любовниками, творческими кризисами и прочими свойственными людям искусства проблемами. Но с Дени все было по-другому. Ей едва исполнилось двадцать, она пела песни о драконах и принцессах, но всеми силами старалась быть серьезным исполнителем. «Не хочу молодежное шоу на МТV, хочу вечерний эфир на топовом канале с обсуждением политики, мировой экономики и расовой дискриминации». При этом она честно старалась соответствовать своим запросам — читала книги, посещала лекции и участвовала в семинарах, внимательно слушала объяснения Тириона, но честное слово он бы предпочел, чтобы она писала песни и говорила о новых альбомах и любви к фанатам. В конце концов, он ушел в шоу-бизнес не для того, чтобы преподать политологию, и споры с Дени выматывали не меньше, чем загулы его прошлой протеже.

Работать получалось плохо. С десяток местных заведений предлагали провести концерты, а телеканалы, газеты и интернет-сайты умоляли об интервью. Тирион уже определил примерный план мероприятий и собирался договариваться с организаторами, но тут Дени заявила, что не за тем приехала в родной город. Тирион разглядывал список тем, на которых она согласилась говорить. Нет, конечно, расовая, половая и другие виды дискриминаций — это очень важно, но людям на это плевать. По крайней мере, тем, кто хочет смотреть и слушать «Дейенерис и драконов». Нет, может быть и не плевать, но уж точно от своего кумира они хотят услышать не это. Тирион давно бы все бросил, если бы не два момента. Во-первых, вся эта общественная деятельность не мешала Дени заниматься делом, и последний альбом они записали даже с опережением графика. Во-вторых, девочка действительно была талантлива, и ее песни мгновенно становились хитами, альбомы расходились миллионными тиражами, а билеты на концерты раскупались в считанные дни. 

— Тирион, — Дени заглянула в комнату, тон ее не предвещал ничего хорошего — слишком уж мягкий. 

Убедившись, что Тирион в номере один и одет, Дени зашла внутрь и устроилась в одном из кресел. 

— Я пришла извиниться. 

Тирион оторвался от ноутбука и с интересом посмотрел на нее.

— Я вчера всякого тебе наговорила, — продолжила Дени. — Извини. Но я хочу быть не просто известным человеком, а использовать свою популярность во благо общества и чтобы к моему мнению прислушивались. И не твоя вина, что это не всегда получается. На самом деле ты лучший продюсер, который у меня когда-либо был. 

Здесь идеально смотрелась бы фраза о том, что он ее единственный продюсер, но это было не так. Дени сменила шесть или семь продюсеров, и только Тирион смог вывести ее на мировой уровень. 

— Поэтому…

Тирион поморщился, он так и знал, что словами все не ограничится.

— …я решила написать о тебе песню.

— Что?!

— Песню, — радостно подтвердила Дени. — О нелегкой судьбе карлика. Это будет очень актуально и затронет проблемы людей с ограниченными возможностями. К тому же свежо и неизбито. Вот сколько ты знаешь песен о карликах?

Тирион задумался.

— А серьезных песен о карликах? Вот и я о том. Слушай.

Дени достала листок бумаги и начала петь. То ли у кого-то из них случился инсульт, то ли она пела какую-то белиберду. 

— Отлично, — сказал Тирион, когда Дени закончила. — Только я ничего не понял.

— Это мелодия, — пояснила она. — Слов пока нет, потому что я не знаю о чем писать. Так что расскажи о себе. 

— Нууу, я, как и ты, родился в этом городе, — начал Тирион. — Но в отличие от тебя мне не повезло, и я в этом городе еще и вырос. 

— Мне было плохо вдали от дома, — заметила Дени.

— А мне было плохо дома, так что, полагаю, этот факт не зависит от географии.

— А кем ты мечтал стать, когда вырастешь?

— Мои запросы были куда скромнее, я мечтал просто вырасти. Как видишь, мечта не сбылась, — Тирион улыбнулся. — Отец хотел, чтобы я занялся политикой и стал президентом. На самом деле — мэром, но я бы на этом не остановился. 

— А ты не хотел?

— Нет, почему же. Деньги, влияние, доступные женщины — кому такое не понравится? А потом я понял, что в шоу-бизнесе есть все то же самое, только можно не притворяться порядочным человеком. 

— Отец-тиран, побег из дома… — Дени что-то писала в блокноте. — Нужна романтическая составляющая. Ты любил?

— Моя последняя подружка спала с моим ассистентом, — пожал плечами Тирион. 

— С ассистентом не интересно, лучше — с отцом.

— Он был на другом конце страны, — заметил Тирион.

— Это выдуманная история. Ты застал ее в постели своего отца и задушил собственными руками. 

Тирион с сомнением посмотрел на свои руки. Он, конечно, никогда никого не пытался душить, но вот, например, пробки на бутылках откручивать получалось не всегда.

— И сбежал за море.

— За какое еще море?

— Я же сказала, это выдуманная история. 

— А в конце я полечу на драконе.

Дени оторвалась от блокнота и подозрительно на него посмотрела, наверняка так и задумывала.

— Нет, — она с силой провела карандашом по странице, похоже, что-то зачеркивала. — В конце ты найдешь истинную любовь.

— Которая летает на драконе? 

— Мои песни не настолько предсказуемы, — усмехнулась Дени.

— Но это хотя бы человек?

— Да.

— И женщина?

— Да.

— О большем и мечтать трудно, — вздохнул Тирион. — Кстати, ты уже решила, где мы будем играть?

— Я просмотрела список, — сказала Дени, не отрываясь от записей.

— И?

— Они все недостойны.

— Ох, ваше величество, может, вы на минутку выйдите из образа и займетесь насущными проблемами? Нужно определиться до завтрашнего утра, иначе мы просто не успеем ни подготовиться, ни, что важнее, продать билеты. 

— Просто кинь в твиттер хэштэг «Дейенерис и драконы концерт сегодня» и к вечеру будет полный зал. И почему бы не сыграть бесплатный концерт для всех желающих?

— Не думаю, что кто-то из них, — Тирион потряс списком. — Согласиться принять нас бесплатно. 

— Вот поэтому я и не выбрала место, — Дени встала и направилась к выходу. 

— Выбери место! — крикнул Тирион ей вслед.

— Это будет карлица, — донеслось из коридора и, кажется, за этим последовал смех.

***

— Сволочь!

Станнис зло бросил трубку. А ведь она ему даже нравилась, однажды он чуть не согласился на свидание. 

— Проблемы? — Давос складывал бумаги в кейс. 

Сегодня ведь собрание директоров, Станнис так увлекся, что совсем забыл. Ничего страшного, у него давно все готово, он знает все документы наизусть и ничего не случится, если он потратит утро не на работу.

— Звонил Мелисандре, — нехотя ответил Станнис. — Думал, она поможет с концертом. Знаешь, что она сказала? Что уже пригласила «Драконов» в свой бар. И они конечно согласятся, потому что у нее есть концепт. 

— Концепт? — усмехнулся Давос. Он всегда считал, что подобные слова используют только, чтобы казаться умнее. Чаще всего так оно и было.

— Они — «Драконы», а у нее — огненное шоу. Драконы и огонь — идеальное сочетание, Дейенерис не сможет ей отказать. 

— Я таких концептов сколько угодно могу придумать, — заметил Давос. — Они — «Драконы», а мы — «Черный замок». Замки, средневековье, драконы. Даже интересней получается, чем огонь Мел. И песни у Дейенерис в основном про королей и принцесс, а не про огонь. 

— Вот именно, — Станнис принялся листать записную книжку. 

Вчера задача пригласить музыкантов сыграть в баре казалась пустяковой, возможно оттого, что Станнис выпил больше, чем следовало, но, может, он просто никогда не занимался подобными вещами. Джон явно переоценил связи и влияние Станниса. Он мог бы договориться о покупке или продаже недвижимости, знал неплохие адвокатские конторы, которые сделали бы ему скидку, при желании нашел бы и автомастерские, и фирмы по ремонту и отделке помещений, и даже букинистический магазин, но вот музыканты… Единственным человеком, который хоть как-то общался с деятелями культуры, была Мел, но она Станниса благополучно послала. 

— Заседание в два, — напомнил Давос. — Если мы собирается на нем присутствовать, пора выезжать. Если, конечно, мы _собираемся_ присутствовать. 

— Да-да-да, — Станнис махнул рукой, открывая список электронных контактов. — Я только сделаю пару звонков. Ты можешь отправляться сейчас, а я подъеду чуть позже. 

— Слушай, — Давос присел на край стола. — Если не хочешь, можешь не приходить. Ничего нового там все равно не будет. 

— Я когда-нибудь пропускал собрания? — поморщился Станнис. — Просто приду не за два часа, а к самому началу. 

Давос пожал плечами и, воспользовавшись задумчивостью Станниса, чмокнул его в щеку. 

Электронная почта так же не дала результата. Наверное, изначально не стоило браться, и теперь просто написать Джону: «Извини, я пытался». Вот только Станниса не оставляло чувство, что он не пытался. Словно в подтверждение этих мыслей с экрана на него осуждающе смотрела аватарка Джона. Именно аватарка, а не сам Джон, почему-то на все авы он ставил своего пса. Иногда Станнису казалось, что делами в баре занимается пес, это многое бы объяснило. Внезапно Станниса посетила совсем дурацкая идея. Наверное, стоило выкинуть ее из головы и пойти на собрание директоров, но вместо этого Станнис потянулся к телефону и набрал СМС Джону.

***

Атлас протирал бокалы, тихонько подпевая «Верхом на драконе», игравшей в наушниках. Джон, появившийся из задней комнаты, выглядел взволнованным. По правде сказать, он часто так выглядел, особенно просматривая финансовые отчеты, но сегодня он выглядел скорее удивленным, чем огорченным.

— Как ты думаешь, — начал он, не отрываясь от телефона, — что значит: «Встретимся в кафе у радиостанции через час»?

Атлас отложил наушники. Разбираться в чужих отношениях было его любимым занятием, и если бы у него имелись деньги, он выучился бы на психолога. Но денег не было и приходилось давать советы бесплатно. 

— Это значит, что тебе назначили встречу, — пояснил он и без того очевидную вещь. — Или свидание, смотря от кого приглашение. 

— От Станниса, — мрачно сказал Джон.

— Ну тогда точно свидание, — вздохнул Атлас. — А я предупреждал, что расплачиваться тебе придется своей задницей. 

— Нет, он не из таких, — Джон запнулся. — В смысле не из тех, кто будет пользоваться положением. К тому же он пишет «захвати пса». 

— Либо он грязный извращенец, либо… — альтернативного варианта в голову не приходило. — Я не знаю.

— Пишет, мы будем охотиться, — прочитал Джон.

— На кого?

— Джон пожал плечами, — судя по быстрым движениям пальцев, он как раз задавал этот вопрос.

— На Дени Таргариен. 

— Возьми меня с собой! — Атлас не заметил, как оказался рядом с Джоном, куда делся бокал из его рук и вообще о чем они говорили. — Я буду вести себя тихо. Или громко, если понадобится. Вы меня даже не заметите. И вдруг вам потребуется помощь, я сделаю все, что угодно. Джон, ты меня знаешь, реально все. 

— Ну не знаю, — протянул Джон. — Я лучше спрошу. 

Атлас едва не подпрыгивал на месте, пока Джон писал сообщение и пока они дожидались ответа. 

— Ну?

— Говорит: «Бери, кого хочешь, главное, чтобы был пес. Можешь даже сам не приходить». 

Атлас моментально скинул фартук и накинул куртку. Джон вздохнул.

— Вообще-то он сказал через час, ну да ладно.

До места они добрались меньше, чем через час, но все равно не слишком быстро. Станнис Баратеон сидел на террасе кафе и что-то внимательно изучал в телефоне. 

— Привет, — судя по всему, поздоровался он только с Призраком. 

— Так в чем дело? — поинтересовался Джон. 

— Ты ведь хотел пригласить «Дейенерис и драконов» сыграть в «Черном замке».

— Да, — ответил за Джона Атлас, позабыв о своем обещание молчать.

Баратеон раздраженно на него покосился, но продолжил объяснения:

— Сейчас Дени записывает интервью для вечернего эфира радиостанции. 

— Дени? — переспросил Джон.

— Все ее так называют, — пояснил Баратеон. — Закончит она примерно в двенадцать тридцать, потом у нее репетиция, но пока неизвестно где.

— Откуда вы все это знаете? 

— Подписался на ее твиттер, инстаграм и фейсбук, — Баратеон поднял телефон, будто собирался продемонстрировать все названные сайты. — Еще зарегистрировался на официальном сайте и фанфоруме, но они по большей части бесполезны. Нужно хорошо изучить… — Атлас мог поклясться, он едва не сказал «врага». — Объект. 

— И как нам это поможет? — задал очередной вопрос Джон. 

В такие моменты ребята обычно шутили про «ничего ты не знаешь», но сейчас Атлас и сам не представлял, к чему ведет Баратеон. 

— Она заканчивает в двенадцать тридцать, — терпеливо объяснял тот. — Выходит и замечает его.

— Ну да, Джона сложно не заметить, — пробормотал Атлас.

— Не Джона, Призрака. Во-первых, Дени любит животных, у нее есть свой питомник для бездомных собака, — в голосе Баратеона прорезалось уважение, — во-вторых, разве можно устоять перед Призраком?

О да, Призрака обожали все, даже сам Баратеон был с ним милым, насколько вообще Станнис Баратеон может быть милым. 

— К тому же, красивых парней вокруг нее полно, а собак — нет, — продолжил свою мысль Баратеон. — И вот когда она заметит такого прекрасного пса и подойдет поздороваться, мы и пригласим ее на концерт. 

— А если она откажет, — не удержался Атлас.

— Значит, мы найдем другую звезду, — Баратеон скрипнул зубами. — Мой план — ваше исполнение. 

— Мы и так очень вам благодарны, — быстро сказал Джон. — Не стоило утруждаться ради нас. 

— Это не ради вас, — буркнул Баратеон. 

— Вам тоже нравятся ее песни? — удивился Атлас. 

— Песни — отстой. Да, я послушал последний альбом, чтобы быть в курсе — сопливые песни про драконов, принцесс и прочую ерунду. Но я сделаю все возможное, чтобы эта супер-звезда выступила у нас, а не у Мел или Серсеи. 

Причина была дурацкой — хотя чего еще ожидать от Станниса Баратеона, — но вот настрой Атласу нравился. Впрочем, ему будет достаточно просто увидеть Дени вживую. Ну может, еще взять автограф.

***

Они стояли у заднего выхода, вернее на противоположной стороне улицы, под хмурыми взглядами охранников. Пожалуй, веди они себя чуть активнее, и их, также как и остальных, оттеснили бы на большее расстояние. Но троица делала скучающие лица и всеми силами показывала, что они здесь случайно. Атлас уставился в телефон, при этом, не отрывая взгляда от дверей радиостанции. Выглядело это немного странно, но Джон надеялся, что охрана издалека не увидит. Станнис давал какие-то инструкции по телефону. Джон подозревал, что только благодаря этому охрана до сих пор их терпела — вряд ли серьезный деловой мужчина бросится просить автограф у кумира подростков. Главный вход радиостанции оккупировали фанаты, да и к черному входу регулярно подбирались группы, но охрана работала четко и никакой толпы не наблюдалось.

Призрак кусал его за руки, не в серьез, конечно, просто пытался схватить ладонь, но Джон вовремя ее отдергивал. Призрака это приводило в полный восторг. Поймать Джона, когда тот отвлекался, было его любимым занятием. Джон же считал это чем-то вроде тренировки — всегда держаться настороже и быть готовым. К чему именно Джон сам плохо представлял, но если его спрашивали, то многозначительно отвечал «ко всему». 

— Ой!

Джон так увлекся игрой, что не сразу заметил подошедших, но вот это «ой» он знал прекрасно. Ни одной прогулки с Призраком не обходилась без внимания окружающих, восклицаний «какой хороший!» и просьб погладить. Часто просьбы переходили в предложение познакомиться с Джоном, чаще всего это были девушки. Все-таки Станнис Баратеон что-то да понимал в этой жизни — перед Джоном стояла сама Дейенерис Таргариен. Он даже не сразу ее узнал, так просто она выглядела, совсем не напоминая драконью принцессу с плакатов Атласа, которыми были увешаны все служебные помещения в баре. Но по настоянию Станниса последние полчаса Джон провел за просмотром самых разнообразных фото Дени, и был уверен, что это она. 

— Какой милый песик, — проворковала девушка и потянулась к Призраку. 

— Не стоит, — попытался остановить ее один из сопровождавших мужчин — бас-гитарист, вспомнил Джон, Станнис настоял на изучение всей группы, — но Дейенерис уже сидела на корточках рядом с Призраком и чесала его за ухом. 

— Животные меня любят, — улыбнулась она, и в подтверждение ее слов Призрак, довольно щурясь, подставил шею. 

— Его зовут Призрак, — сказал Джон, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Он надеялся, что разговаривать со звездой будет Станнис, как старший, или Атлас, он хотя бы что-то о ней знал. Но Станнис беседовал с каким-то коротышкой в паре шагов от них, а Атлас застыл, словно статуя и, кажется, даже не дышал. 

— Ладно, ребят, — сказала Дейенерис, поднимаясь и отряхивая колени. — Я поняла, вам нужны автографы. 

— Нет, — честно ответил Джон. 

— Нет?!! — переспросили хором Дейенерис, парни из ее группы, пара охранников и даже Атлас за спиной Джона. 

— Мы хотели пригласить вас сыграть в нашем баре, — продолжил Джон. 

Музыканты рассмеялись. Дейенерис тоже улыбнулась, но без тени злорадства. 

— Хорошо, — она потрепала Призрака. — Еще увидимся. 

Она махнула рукой и пошла к ожидавшему ее автомобилю. Коротышка направился вслед за ней, а Станнис, с которым тот беседовал, к Джону и Атласу. 

— Надеюсь, вы не завалили все дело, — раздраженно осведомился он. 

— Все хорошо, — ответил Джон. — Она согласилась. 

Почему-то уверенности в своих словах у него не было, хотя на первый взгляд все прошло намного лучше, чем он того ожидал. За спиной сопел Атлас. Кажется, он не мог решить, кого и за что первого проклинать: себя за внезапный ступор или Джона за то, что тот отказался от автографа. А, может, просто еще не отошел от шока. 

— Серьезно? — Станнис подозрительно прищурился. — На какое время договорились? А оплата? Райдер, телефон ассистента, список аппаратуры?

Джон неопределенно пожал плечами. 

— Ты хотя бы адрес наш ей назвал. 

— Черт? — вот это действительно был прокол. 

— А что это за низкий тип, с которым вы разговаривали? Вы его вроде знаете? — ступор Атласа прошел, и теперь шестеренки в его голове снова начали крутиться. Правильно, автограф же все еще не получен. 

— Ее продюсер.

Джон и Атлас вытаращились на Станниса. 

— Да все равно нам ничего не светило, — раздраженно сказал тот. — Этот парень — брать жены моего брата. Можете не запоминать. И «Драконы» с очень большой вероятностью будут играть в «Королевской гавани». 

— Это ведь бар вашего брата? — уточнил Атлас.

— Фактически — его жены. 

— Но он по любому сможет достать вам лишний билет на концерт. Я на все готов. _На все_.

Атлас сейчас напоминал того самого кота из «Шрека», вот только Джон сомневался, что даже сам Кот смог бы пронять Станниса.

— Нет! — полностью оправдал тот его подозрения. И прежде чем Атлас успел возразить или упасть на колени, добавил: — «Дейенерис и драконы» сыграют в «Черном замке». 

Он быстро листал что-то в телефоне. 

— Место все еще не названо, а значит, у нас есть шанс убедить Дейенерис сыграть у нас. 

— Каким образом? — судя по тону Атласа, способ его не слишком интересовал, главное, чтобы был результат, и если Атласу это еще можно было простить, то подобное настроение у Станниса начинало Джона беспокоить. 

— Пока не знаю, — Станнис не отрывался от телефона. — Но во второй половине дня у нее какая-то благотворительная акция, какая именно, пока неизвестно. Кстати, поздравляю, Сноу, твой пес только что попал к ней в инстаграм.

***

Они сидели в гримерки местного главного канала в ожидании записи эфира. Дени пролистывала ленту инстаграма.

— Смотри, какие миленькие!

Дени на секунду сунула Тириону под нос телефон и снова уткнулась в фото. Для человека, который через полчаса собирался рассуждать о промышленности маленьких городов, проблемах профсоюзов и праве женщины выбирать работу, Дени выглядела слишком несерьезно. Впрочем, в том, что в нужный момент она переключится на серьезный лад, Тирион не сомневался, поэтому не особо вмешивался. К тому же он знал, что Дени не просто пялится на симпатичных котяток, хоть со стороны складывалось именно такое мнение. На самом же деле она проводила конкурс между различными организациями, занимающимися животными: запости своего питомца, поставь кучу хэштэгов и получи Дейенери Таргариен в качестве специального гостя. Тирион не возражал. С одной стороны, когда дело касалось животных, спорить с Дени было бесполезно, с другой — подобные акции действительно привлекали новых людей и добавляли популярности группе. К тому же о концерте Тирион уже договорился и даже придумал, как все преподнести, чтобы Дени согласилась, а значит, остаток дня можно отдать ей на развлечения. 

— Ой, они нарядили собачек драконами, так мило, — она снова повернула экран к Тириону. На него уставились три упитанных пса в блестящих жилетках черного, золотого и зеленого цветов и с импровизированными гребнями из бумаги. Забавно, конечно, но не более. — Кто это? Приют для бездомных животных. Пока они мои фавориты, но посмотрим дальше. Птички тоже симпатичные. Слушай, а вот этого парня мы сегодня видели, ты, кажется, с ним знаком?

Тирион посмотрел на экран. На фотографии красовался Станнис Баратеон, держащий сокола с забинтованным плечом. Должно быть, администрация питомника решила сделать ход конем, выставив фото с известным человеком. Относительно известным. Видимо, настоящие знаменитости к ним не захаживали. 

— Моя сестра замужем за его братом, — объяснил Тирион. 

— Он что орнитолог?

— Насколько я знаю — финансист. 

— То есть занимается благотворительностью для имиджа, — скривилась Дени. 

— Может и нет, — ответил Тирион. — Я не то что бы много с ним общался, но говорить он может только на две темы — работа и птицы. И честно говоря, второй вариант ему дается лучше. 

— А что за мужчина рядом с ним?

— Муж, — коротко ответил Тирион. 

В прошлом году он получил приглашение на свадьбу Станниса и его давнего друга. Тирион, конечно, не пошел. Не потому что имел что-то против однополых браков, просто наверняка присутствовала бы Серсея, ее неприятный муж, Джофф, а может, и отец. Встречаться с родственниками Тириону совершенно не хотелось, к счастью у него имелось прекрасное оправдание — в этот день он был на другом конце планеты. 

— Так он еще и открытый гей, — задумчиво протянула Дени. — Он ведь был с теми мальчиками, что нас приглашали сыграть у них. Может нам стоит согласиться?

— Кстати об этом, — начал Тирион. — Мне предложили отличное место. 

— Я знаю, что твоя сестра нас приглашала, но, Тирион, у нее клуб для богатых, а я хочу…

Тирион махнул рукой, прерывая ее.

— Клуб моей сестры стоит в самом конце списка, — сказал он. — И даже, если бы абсолютно все заведения в этом городе отказались бы нас принять, я бы еще хорошенько подумал, прежде чем идти к ней. Но оставим мои семейные проблемы. Я говорил с Ашей Грейджой.

— Она будет на сегодняшнем эфире, — кивнула Дени.

— Да, она представляет местный рыбопромышленный завод, — кивнул Тирион. — Она — глава профсоюза и лидер движения за равные права женщин. Она предложила дать концерт для работников завода. Аудитория будет огромная и для большинства это единственная возможность попасть на концерт. Их зарплаты совсем небольшие, а сегодня за все заплатит завод.

«К тому же хорошую сумму, сразу и не зависимо от того, сколько людей придет», — закончил Тирион про себя. Дени поджала губы, она явно сомневалась, но аргументы были убедительными. 

— Можете пройти в студию, — в гримерку заглянул ассистент.

— Давай, я точно скажу после записи, — улыбнулась Дени и проследовала за ассистентом.

***

У входа в питомник собралась целая толпа. С одной стороны это было хорошо — продажа билетов явно принесет прибыль, да и общественный интерес, наконец, возрастет. С другой — вся эта толпа визжащих подростков напугает птиц. К счастью, всех подряд охрана не пускала: сопровождающие Дейенерис, журналисты, специальные высокие гости и с десяток особо везучих фанатов.

Станнис прошел к служебному входу. Он тоже охранялся, однако у Станниса имелся пропуск. Все-таки то, что Дейенерис выбрала для посещения именно птичий питомник, было удивительной удачей, и только полный дурак не воспользовался бы моментом. Станнис протянул пропуск охраннику, бросил короткое «это стажеры» и вошел внутрь. 

— Хорошо, что вы с нами, — сказал Джон. — Без вас нас бы не пустили.

— Разумеется, — хмыкнул Станнис.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что даже, если бы у нас были пропуска, нас все равно не впустили бы, — пояснил Джон. — Потому что вы выглядите, как настоящий работник, а мы — как укравшие пропуска фанаты. 

— Это из-за того, что я действительно тут работаю, а вы, скорее всего, действительно украли бы пропуска.

Они шли между вольерами, деревьями и всевозможными домиками. Найти Дейенерис оказалось не сложно — ее окружала толпа людей и, судя по всему, больше в питомнике посетителей не было. Мелькали вспышки фотокамер, немногочисленные фанаты трясли постерами, мужчины в строгих костюмах говорили о чем-то серьезном. Станнис намеривался подождать, пока все закончится и после поговорить с Дейенерис, высказать все плюсы выступления в «Черном замке» и, если понадобится, минусы всех остальных заведений. Но тут рядом с Дени появился директор питомника, в руках он держал клетку с соколом. На самом деле, Станниса мало что могло по-настоящему разозлить, и мало что заставляло его действовать необдуманно, но только не неправильное обращение с животными. 

— Вы что, идиот? 

Станнис быстро пошел вперед, кажется, Джон попытался ухватить его за руку, но куда ему, когда Станниса был решителен, как никогда. Видимо у него был слишком серьезный вид, охрана даже не попыталась его задержать. 

— Это дикое животное, требующее особого подхода и соблюдения техники безопасности, — Станнис отнял клетку у директора. — Как вы вообще додумались показать девочке хищную птицу, привели бы ее к павлинам или соловьям. 

— Не беспокойтесь, животные меня любят, — улыбнулась Дени.

— Все так говорят, — проворчал Станнис. — А потом остаются без пальцев или глаз. 

— Безопасность — это очень важно, — согласилась Дени. 

Обычно молодые люди никогда не слушают старших. Известные люди не слушают никого. Дейенерис же сама велела отойти журналистам на расстояние, чтобы не напугать сокола, послушно надела защитную перчатку, внимательно слушала и согласно кивала, пока Станнис объяснял, что и как нужно делать. Возможно, у девочки действительно был дар, сокол вел себя смирно и даже позволил погладить по голове. Все же долго оставлять сокола общаться со звездой, Станнис не стал. Несколько минут, за которые журналисты успели сделать достаточно фотографий, и сокол отправился обратно в клетку. 

— Покажите мне остальных, — попросила Дени, — С журналистами я пообщаюсь потом, а пока хочу посмотреть птиц. Мне кажется, вы знаете больше, чем директор. 

Станнис помнил, что он здесь не за этим, но когда еще его попросят рассказать о птицах. Не просто, чтобы поддержать дружескую беседу, а потому что собеседнику по-настоящему интересно. Пока они шли к вольеру, Станнис рассказывал. О том, как вообще появился питомник, каких птиц сюда привозят, как он сам начал работать волонтерам и как однажды выходил сокола со сломанным крылом. 

— Вы очень интересно рассказываете, — улыбнулась Дени. — Вам следует написать книгу. 

— Да, мне об этом говорили, — Станнис помолчал. Пришло время переходить к делу. — Кстати, мы с вами уже виделись сегодня. То есть не совсем с вами. Вы встречались с моим другом. Помните симпатягу с выразительными глазами? С ним еще были два хмурых парня. 

— Как такого забудешь, — рассмеялась Дени. 

— Они пригласили вас выступить в нашем баре, но совсем забыли сказать, где он находится. 

Дени грустно вздохнула. Так всегда делают, когда хотят отказать. «Я бы с радостью, но…»

— Заведение называется «Черный замок», — поспешно продолжил Станниса, прежде чем прозвучит это «но». — Просто погуглите, мы одни такое в городе. Мы ждем вас в восемь часов вечера.

— К сожалению, мы уже играем в другом месте, — сказала Дени.

— Где бы вы ни играли, у нас будет лучше, — не сдавался Станнис. — У нас есть концепт.

— Да?

— Вы — драконы, мы — «Черный замок». Средневековье, драконы, принцессы, рыцари. 

— Нарядите официантов рыцарями?

— Поверьте, такой косплей вам не понравится, — поморщился Станнис. — Хватит того, что они и так ходят в одинаковой черной одежде. 

— Это тоже концепт?

— Конечно. Знаете, «Черный замок», интерьер в черных тонах, официанты в черном. Все по средневековому сурово, вроде закрытого ордена. Вы точно впишитесь.

На самом деле, парни просто удачно попали на распродажу одежды и закупились на весь коллектив и лет на пять вперед. Ну и что, что футболки и джинсы были одинаковые и черные, это даже хорошо. Цвет немаркий и подходит к любой одежде и к любому случаю. А на однотонных футболках можно напечатать любой рисунок или попросить девушку Джона нарисовать что-то эксклюзивное. Станнис не любил врать, но так хорошо все друг с другом складывалось. 

— Мне бы очень хотелось выступить у вас, — сказала Дени. — Но мы уже дали согласие рыбопромышленному заводу.

— Кому? — не понял Станнис. 

— Компании «Грейджой», — пояснила Дени. — Да, они не музыкальная площадка, но это огромная аудитория и для многих это единственный шанс попасть на мой концерт. Если бы не они, я бы точно выступила у вас. Не расстраивайтесь, давайте я оставлю вам автограф. Есть листок и ручка?

Станнис машинально вытащил из кармана записную книжку. 

— Станнису, верно?

— Нет. То есть напишите «для Ширен», это моя дочь. Я, правда, не уверен, что она слушает вашу группу.

— Для Ширен, — Дени выводила на листе слова, повторяя их вслух. — Будь уверенной, смело иди к цели и однажды найдешь своего дракона. Дейенерис Таргариен. 

— Мы все равно будем ждать вас в восемь, — сказал Станнис, принимаю блокнот обратно.

— Если что-то изменится, вы зразу за рыбаками. 

Дени на прощание улыбнулась и направилась обратно к ожидавшим ее людям. Интервью Станнис слушать не стал. Джон и Аталас ждали его на улице. То ли их все-таки вывели, то ли они сами ушли, решив, что ничего полезного уже сделать не смогут.

— Плохая новость, — объявил Станнис. — Она играет для Грейджоев.

— Вы так говорите, как будто есть и хорошая новость, — сказал Джон.

— По крайней мере, Серсея и Мел так же обломались.

***

Тирион нервно грыз ногти. Дени явно на него сердилась, и, судя по тому, как яростно она пела «спали все к чертям» — _очень_ сердилась. Тирион пытался себя успокоить, в конце концов, что такого ужасного может с ним сделать хрупкая девушка? Но Дени действительно могла. Начиная от банального увольнения и заканчивая месяцем молчаливого бойкот. Тирион еще от прошлого раза не отошел.

Все было не так. Для начала зал оказался не таким большим, как ожидала Дени. Тирион, конечно, объяснил, что стадион ей в любом случае не арендовали бы, а в том же клубе Серсеи людей соберется еще меньше. Дени нехотя согласилась, но все равно осталась недовольной. Но этим дело не ограничилось. Зрители совершенно не походили ни на поклонников творчества Дейенерис, ни на рабочих, для которых собственно и собиралась играть Дени. Складывалось ощущение, что здесь собралась верхушка компании и совсем не из любви к музыке, а скорее для престижа. Знаменитый исполнитель, за которого бьются все крупные заведения города? Пусть выступит у нас. Цена не важна. Сам исполнитель тоже. 

Возможно, реагируй публика чуть эмоциональней или хотя бы просто реагируй она, Дени смирилась бы и пусть с недовольством, но отыграла концерт. Но присутствующие, в основном немолодые мужчины, сидели с каменными лицами и редко, словно бы через силу хлопали в конце песни. 

— Я туда больше не выйду, — Дени скинула гитару Тириону на руки и направилась в гримерку. 

— Но ты сыграла всего две песни? — попытался возразить он, передавая гитару кому-то из ассистентов и поспешно следуя за Дени. 

— Да, и я хочу еще, но не здесь, — сказала она, стягивая промокшую майку.

Тирион даже не подумал отвернуться, в такие моменты не было мужчины и женщины, были певица и директор.

— И где ты собираешься петь?

— Где угодно, хоть на центральной площади, хоть на вокзале. Готовь автобус, — последнюю фразу она бросила робко заглянувшему в гримерку Джораху. 

Будь на его месте кто-то другой, Тирион потянул бы время и, возможно, все же уговорил бы Дени остаться, но это был Джорах. А значит, автобус будет готов минут через десять. 

— Ты не можешь уйти, нам уже заплатили, — Тирион пустил в ход последний аргумент.

— Кстати об этом, — за его спиной возникла Аша Грейджой. — Меня тут попросили передать список желаемых песен. Я понимаю, вы люди творческие, вдохновение, все такое, но если вы исполните пару песен из списка, будет очень хорошо. 

Дени молча взяла листок и впилась взглядом в бумагу. В такие моменты Тирион радовался, что родился в нормальном мире, а не в каком-нибудь фентези, потому что Дени едва не метала молнии из глаз. 

— Что еще за «Песня рыбака» и «Дальняя дорога», это что, какой-то фолк? Даже, если бы я и знала эти песни, то все равно не стала бы исполнять. 

Дени скомкала листок и бросила в Грейджой, та ловко увернулась, видимо, привыкла, и бумажный комок попал в Тириона. А Дени уже скрылась за поворотом коридора, музыканты, техники и ассистенты тянулись за ней.  
— Вы же понимаете, что деньги мы не вернем, — любезно поинтересовался Тирион. 

— Вы же понимаете, половина зала — юристы? — не менее любезно ответила Грейджой. — А вторая половина охранники. 

Тирион собрался было сказать, что и он не без полезных людей, однако не успел, появилась запыхавшаяся, но очень довольна Миссандея. 

— А где Дени? Ей уже пора на сцену. 

— Она ушла, — объяснил Тирион. — А ты что там делала?

— Пела, — Миссандея смутилась. Обычно она занималась сведением звука, но на концертах часто подпевала Дени. — Там один человек из зала попросил спеть «Дальнюю дорогу», а это песня моего детства.

— Странное у тебя было детство, — буркнул Тирион. — Но им хоть понравилось?

— Хлопали и просили еще, — Миссандея покраснела. 

Тирион поднял с пола мятую бумажку, развернул и протянул Миссандее.

— Остальные знаешь?

Та кивнула.

— У вас ведь есть музыка? — уточнил он у Грейджой.

— Найдем, — та быстро скрылась в коридоре. 

— Кажется, пришел твой звездный час, — улыбнулся Тирион. 

Все-таки не зря он сменил скучную политику на яркий шоу-бизнес. Открывать новые таланты было гораздо приятнее, чем обходить соперников на выборах. Миссандея пела второй час, и зал рукоплескал не меньше, чем обычно бывало на концертах «Драконов». Определенно, стоит записать альбом, пусть даже придется заплатить за авторские права части песен. Тирион был уверен — все окупится.

***

Джон грустно смотрел на часы. Часовая стрелка почти достигла восьмерки, минутная уже проползла девятку. Посетителей почти не было. Ребята сгрудились у бара и не стесняясь пили казенное пиво. Джон не стал их останавливать — один раз и в такой грустный момент можно. Особенно Атласу. Кажется, тот прикладывался не только к пиву, но и к чему покрепче. Станнис Баратеон стоял здесь же и тоже буравил взглядом настенные часы. То и дело он сверялся с наручными и телефоном.

— Она не придет, — вздохнул Джон, хотя он с самого начала не верил в успех.

— Я все же дождусь восьми, — ответил Станнис.

— Ни за чтоб не поверил, что вы ждете чуда, — заметил Джон. 

— А если я скажу тебе, что пропустил собрание директоров ради приглашения подростковой певички, о которой узнал только вчера, ты поверишь?

Джон промолчал. Для Станниса это действительно был странный шаг, и если уж он променял работу на погоню за рок-звездой, то почему бы звезде не заявиться в «Черный замок»?

— Мистер Сиворт, наверное, сердится, — выдал Атлас. Похоже, он уже не слабо набрался, раз так вольно разговаривает со Станнисом. Джон вот поостерегся бы говорить такие вещи. 

— Мистер Сиворт в полнейшем восторге, — Станнис раздраженно поморщился, но не более раздраженно, чем обычно. — Говорит, мне вообще следует заняться баром, а не сохнуть над бумагами.

Джон как раз раздумывал, что бы такое ответить, чтобы с одной стороны не обидеть Станниса, а с другой — не слишком его вдохновлять. Потому что одно дело — эпизодическая помощь, и совсем другое — Станнис, торчащий в баре _постоянно_. 

Додумать Джон не успел, входная дверь отворилась, и все присутствующие дружно обернулись на вошедшего. Кажется, некоторые даже перестали дышать, но это оказался всего лиши обычный посетитель. Хотя нет, не обычный. То есть парень был вполне себе нормальным парнем, молодым, в цветастой футболке, с наушниками в ушах. Вот только подобные клиенты в бар захаживали очень редко. Вслед за ним вошла пара девчонок в блестящих топиках. И парень и девчонки сели за столики, что располагались ближе всего к сцене и начали что-то строчить в телефонах. 

Станнис в очередной раз достал телефон, но на этот раз не только проверил время, но и пробежался пальцами по экрану.

— Ты не поверишь, что она пишет, — очень странным голосом сказал он. 

Джон уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но тут дверь снова отворилась. Это по прежнему была не Дейнерис Таргариен. Это был ее барабанщик. За ним вошел басист, и лишь затем сама Дени.

— Мы не опоздали? — лучезарно улыбаясь, спросила она.

Станнис молча сунул Джону под нос телефон. На официальном твиттере Дени красовалось кроткое сообщение: «"Дейенерис и драконы", "Черный замок", сегодня 8.00 pm».

— Нет-нет-нет, вы как раз вовремя, — мимо Джона пронесся Атлас. Как он так быстро вышел из-за стойки, Джон не понял, но, в этот раз Атлас не впал в ступор. Возможно, виной тому был алкоголь, а может, он просто успел морально подготовиться. — Народ как раз только начал собираться. Давайте я покажу вам, где настроить аппаратуру. Кстати, я обожаю ваши песни. 

Следующие пятнадцать минут Джон провел, как на ножах. Потому что в его баре настраиваются сами «Дейенерис и драконы», а посетителей нет. Что ж, он недооценил Дени. К тому моменту, как музыканты закончили настройку, бар был набит битком. И люди даже заказывали выпивку. Правда кое-кому пришлось отказать из-за возраста, но и газировка пошла на ура. Ребята сбились с ног, разнося заказы, а Сэма Джон не видел таким счастливым, наверное, никогда. Самому Джону пришлось встать за бар, потому что Атлас крутился вокруг музыкантов. 

— Джон, тут такое дело, — взволновано начал он, когда музыканты уже поднялись на сцену. — У Дени бэквокалистка не смогла приехать, а я знаю все ее песни, и голос у меня неплохой. Дени попросила ей подпевать. Джон, я знаю, народу много, но можно я буду петь с ней? Пожалуйста. 

Джон только усмехнулся, ну разве можно отказать Атласу, тем более, когда дело касается Дейенерис Таргариен.

— Иди, — кивнул Джон. — Я здесь управлюсь.

— Сделай фотки, — крикнул Атлас, уже убегая к сцене. 

— Вы готовы! — Дени вышла на сцену, и бар взревел, а затем потонул в музыке. 

— Сфотографируй и меня, — попросил Станнис. — Только, чтобы логотип было видно. 

Он встал вполоборота и вытянул палец, указывая ни то на сцену, ни то на надпись «Черный замок» над сценой. Лицо у него было такое, как будто в его баре каждый день выступают мировые звезды, и это уже поднадоело. Джон сделал снимок и вернул телефон. 

— Выкуси, Мел, — прокомментировал Станнис, водя пальцем по экрану. — И еще одно Серсее. Наверное, и вправду стоит завести инстаграм.

***

Часы показывали восемь тридцать, Давос давно поднялся, оделся и успел позавтракать, а Станнис все еще спал. Наверное, стоило волноваться, но Давос радовался. Вчера Станнис впервые пропустил важное собрание и не просто так, а потому что был занят другим, менее важным, но более интересным делом. Допивая кофе, Давос просматривал его телефон. Обычно он так не делал, хотя Станнис неоднократно настаивал, что Давос может смотреть его телефон, почту и все, что захочет. Давос считал это излишним, он и так доверял Станнису. Но сегодня была другая ситуация. Давос пролистывал фото с концерта, потом фото после концерта, на которых ребята по очереди и все вместе фотографировались с музыкантами и самой Дейенерис. Было забавное фото Атласа и целующей его в щеку Дени. Атлас выглядел на седьмом небе от счастья. Самого Станниса на фото было очень мало, но все оттого, что это был его телефон, а делать селфи Станнис просто ненавидел. Давос собирался потом посмотреть, что наснимали парни из бара.

— Ты меня не разбудил, — заспанный Станнис, завернутый в одеяло, опустился на соседний стул. 

— Решил, что ты и так вчера устал, — ответил Давос. 

— Надо ехать в офис, — без особого энтузиазма сказал Станнис. 

— Сегодня суббота, дел почти нет. Я все закончу сам, а ты пока отдохнешь. 

На лице Станниса проступило сомнение, он явно не хотел ехать в офис, и сейчас в нем боролись «хочу» и «надо». Неизвестно, чем бы закончилась эта борьба, но тут телефон в руках Давоса зажужжал и на экране возник Призрак, правда надпись при этом гласила «Джон Сноу». Давос протянул Станнису трубку. 

— Да, — Станнис поднес телефон к уху, но тут же отдернул. Из динамика доносились громкие и быстрые звуки. Если бы Давос хуже знал Джона Сноу, подумал бы, что тот кричит в трубку. — Что? Какие еще ходоки? Ты что пьян? Если не прекратишь говорить междометьями, я просто отключусь.

Похоже, Джон внял аргументам, некоторое время Станнис слушал молча. 

— Я понял, — наконец сказал Станнис. — Но я финансист, а не музыкальный продюсер или как это называется. Да, я знаю, но это была разовая акция и я не уверен, что получится повторить. И у меня много дел в офисе.

Он посмотрел на Давоса, как тому показалось с надеждой. Только вот непонятно на что именно надеялся Станнис, что Давос станет его отговаривать от работы в офисе или от работы с Джоном. Кажется, сам Станнис не знал.

— Я все сделаю сам, — шепнул Давос.

— Хорошо, — ответил Станнис ни то ему, ни то Джону. — Встретимся через час в штабе, то есть в баре. 

Он нажал отбой. И принялся что-то искать в телефоне.

— Ты знаешь, кто такие «Белые ходоки»? 

Давос покачал головой.

— Оказывается Джон их фанат. Можешь представить, Джон и вдруг фанат? Господи!

Станнис показал нагугленное фото. Группа явно играла что-то тяжелое и альтернативное. Шестеро мужчин были выкрашены в синий цвет, грим делал их похожими на престарелых эльфов, синие линзы добавляли колорита. 

— Не забудь позавтракать, — напомнил Давос. 

— Да-да-да, — отмахнулся Станнис. — Надо найти их сайт, и форум, и соцсети, и послушать, о чем они вообще поют. Чтобы быть во все оружии. В смысле подготовленным. 

Давос направился к выходу. Кажется, Станнис даже приглашение музыкантов на выступление воспринимает, как войну. С другой стороны, это ему нравится явно больше, чем офисные войны. Надо будет сказать Джону, чтобы почаще находил звезд для бара.


End file.
